Unfaithful
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: We're just friends with benefits. Simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's been a while. Just wanted to leave this for you guys. I hope you like it and please review. **

* * *

Jade's POV

I know this is wrong, but do you think I honestly care? Of course not. Have I ever thought about getting caught? Yeah, sure. But that will never happen, it can not. She's with Tori but I could care less. It's her lips, her hands, the way she says my name when we're having sex, her everything that makes me want to continue this little adventure, affair, whatever you want to call it. It's a bit odd that she hasn't stopped this, I never would have guessed that my pretty little Cat would be the type of person to cheat on. But oh well, not everything is what it seems.

It has become a daily thing, we meet each other at some place, whether it's at her house or mine. We barely talk, just make out. Words are unnecessary. When my parents are away for some business trip we have my house for just the two of us, so... yeah, you can imagine what happens next. You would think Cat is all sweet and submissive in the bed but actually it is not that way at all. She could be an animal even if she wanted to, she could be dominant if she wanted to, and if I let her of course. In time, I've realized that she uses sex as a relief, whenever Tori doesn't satisfies all of her needs, she comes to me. I know I should be upset because I'm like her toy, but I really don't care. As long as we don't mix feelings in this thing, it's alright by me. We're just friends with benefits. Simple as that.

The only problem is that sometimes when we're at school, whether we're at lunch or in some class, is like nothing happened between Cat and I. Like we're just friends, she would smile at me and I would smile back but that's it. We never talk, she always goes straight to Tori when she arrives. She goes and kisses her cheek and they hold hands. This one time I felt something in the pit of my stomach when they were kissing. I think it was jealousy, oh fuck that's a feeling and I said to myself that couldn't let my feelings get the best of me because on the worst case scenario I could fall for Cat. And I don't want that, I don't want to fall for someone I know I can't have. I mean, she's with Tori for fuck's sake. She doesn't love _me_. Why would she?

Come one Jade, get a grip, you can't have feelings for Cat. You just can't. Sometimes I wonder if this will ever stop or if she will ever break up with Tori? Absentmindedly I smile at the thought of her breaking up with Tori, because she would be with me. But sometimes she comes to my house unannounced crying at night. And I would hold her. I'm not really good at comforting people so I just hug her and she holds me tight and cries with her head on my shoulder. I get the urge to go and punch Tori in the face for making Kitty cry. How could she make her cry? Well, I know it's easy to do it but to do it on purpose? That bitch.

OK, I think that was too much thinking. I should open my eyes now and get out of bed. When I open them, the first thing I see is red. I feel my arm glued to her waist. I look down and see her sleeping soundly. Wow, she's so beautiful. How could someone be so beautiful? So perfect? Jade, stop thinking of her in that way! Ugh. I notice that we are both naked. Oh yeah, it happened last night too. Now, how am I going to get out of bed with her holding me for dear life? She's got both of her arms around my waist and won't let go. With my hands I move hers away from me. Doing it gently and trying to be as quiet as possible. When I finally get up from the bed, I hear her stir but doesn't wake up. The sheets are only covering her lower section making all her torso visible. Sorry, couldn't help but stare a little. I start to pick up my clothes that somehow ended up in different places of my room. I take out clean underwear and prepare myself to shower. After showering I get out and she's still in the same position I left her. Now she has her lips parted and is breathing through her mouth, she must be dreaming. I turn around, so my back is facing her and start to get dressed. When I'm clasping my bra I hear her voice.

"You don't have to cover yourself from me, you know," she says sounding a little raspy. I don't know why I do that, turn around and get dressed, fearing she would see me. "It's not like I haven't seen anything before."

"I know." I reply sternly and turn to her while zipping up my pants. "Get out of bed Kitty, we're gonna be late for school."

"Jade-

"Because I know how much you hate being late and it surprises me that you haven't made breakfast or something..." I say pulling a simple black shirt over my head.

"Jade..."

"But guess what? I'm up and ready-" I walk to the nightstand beside her to grab my cellphone when she takes me softly by the wrist and makes me look at her.

"It's Saturday, Jadey." she says and burst out giggling. Oh, Saturday. What the fuck? Why am I up this early on a weekend. What's wrong with me? Guess all this over thinking is making me dizzy. "Are you okay?" she asks when she's done laughing.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I say putting away my cellphone in my pocket. Now that I am up and can't sleep more, I guess I better find something to do. And for some fucking reason I can't stop thinking about Cat and Tori kissing, about them dating. I think my feelings are taking over me. I head to the door and stop when she talks.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

* * *

Is she going to break up with Tori? Is she not? When will she? Ugh. I hate having this thoughts. I want her. Like just for me. I want her to be mine and nobody else's. But how do I know if she wants me too? Do you remember when I said that we barely talk? Well this morning, that was the longest conversation we've ever had.

You know what? I'll stop having these feelings. I won't let it get it over me. I'm stronger than those feelings. I'll just feel nothing. I won't love her and I won't let myself fall. Because it's been two months since we started this and it's clear she isn't planning on breaking up with her. So... fuck it. I get up from the bench I've been sitting on and start walking back home. Fortunately this park wasn't that far so it didn't take me long before I got to my doorstep. When I get to my room I find Cat is still on my bed but this time with some clothes on.

"You're just gonna stay there all day?" I ask while taking off my shoes and sit beside her. She looks at me and shakes her head no. Then leans in and kisses me softly. It's like I turned my humanity off and just let the 'lust' button on. I kiss her back hard and push down onto the mattress.

It's gonna be a long day. And fuck it, I won't let myself feel a thing. Because that's how I am.

* * *

**I know it wasn't that good but at least leave your opinion below. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's POV

Maybe I'm not in love with her, or maybe I am. I'm not sure. You see, normally when a girl is in love they say they feel butterflies in their stomach and all that shit. But not me. After last night, I see Cat differently, I don't know why. When I see her I feel fucking fireworks explode in my stomach and she's making it hard not to blush when she talks to me (which is not that often). Maybe because the sex wasn't as rough as usual, maybe because it was more 'romantic' or whatever you wanna call it or maybe it was just because I'm letting my emotions take over me. And I hate it. I hate the way I love her.

Today's Sunday, right? Fantastic, I won't have to see fucking Vega today. Seriously, if I see them being all couple-y again, I'm gonna puke. Sometimes I feel like it should be me the one that makes Cat laugh, that get to kiss her, to hug her and she would hug back. Ugh, that's my feelings talking again. Cat, what have you done to me?

Wait a minute, she's still here. I crack my eyes open and notice we're in the same position as we were yesterday in the morning, only this time that we are both clothed, that's right I didn't let anything happen last night. I was a little frustrated thinking about them all the time, I just couldn't do it. We only made out but I stopped it before it was too late, told her I wasn't in the mood which earned a quizzical look from her. Something that's really weird is that she's here, usually she leaves and doesn't say anything else. Come to think of it, she's getting more talkative with me which is odd. Does she feel something for me? More than lust?

I feel a bit sick today. I'm getting tired of being her dirty little secret. She has to sort all this out. Because if we continue this, I'm just gonna fall more in love with and she'll still be with Tori, which would suck to me. I feel her stir beside me and yawn, I take my arm from her waist and sit up.

"Hey," she says in that raspy voice. I'm really not in the mood right now. Not _that _mood, but the mood to talk to her or see her. Fuck! Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why is she with Tori? Can't she see that I care for her? A grunt came out of my mouth as a response. "Are you okay?" she asks, her voice filled with genuine concern. She's making this harder than it is.

"I'm perfectly fine, Cat." I reply sternly getting up from the bed. I get to my wardrobe and change my clothes. When I return she's looking a little confused.

"You're not, Jadey. What is it?" she asks. Oh fucking shit, she's acting innocent. As if she doesn't know what's happening. Is she really gonna make me say it? "Did I do something wr-

"First off, don't call me Jadey, I've told you that a hundred times. And second, don't you see? All of this," I say and use my hands to point the air between us. "Is wrong. You're with Tori. Remember?"

"Yes, I know." she says and looks down like a child that just did something wrong. "But I like you more."

"Like me? This isn't about liking me, Cat. This is about betrayal. What are you gonna do when she finds out?" My voice getting a little louder by the second. She looks like a puppy. An abandoned puppy, and there she has that look on her eyes, like she's sorry. But what if she's acting? I can't trust her that much, after all, she's a great actress. "Come running to me like you always do?"

"Why do you suddenly care about me?" she asks and catches me off guard. I've always cared about you, Cat. If she only knew. "This didn't bother you in the beginning. Why the sudden concern about Tori and I? Are you jealous?"

"I... am not." it came out hesitantly. Now she's turned the cards on me. Now I'm the one speechless, she's making me powerless. I hate that feeling more than anything. What do I say? That I love her? That I want her?

"Tell me, Jadey-

"Because I'm in love with y-" I stopped my tongue but it was too late. She heard and so did I. She let out a gasp escape from her lips and next thing I know, she's leaving. I hit myself in the forehead. Fucking great, Jade. You nailed it. Now she's not gonna talk to you ever again.

* * *

It's worse than I thought it would be. We're not talking to each other, we don't even dare to look each other in the eyes. It's like I'm in a melodramatic movie and it's making me sick in the stomach. It's been a month since that morning and if I say I moved on I would be lying. But it's good to see she's in the same state than me. Her mood reflects on her clothes. She's wearing shades of gray I didn't know she had in her wardrobe. Like I'm always wearing black and dark colours you can't tell that I fell down. The only thing that cheers me up a bit is seeing that's she's not with Tori that much. I can see the struggle in Tori's face when she fails to make Cat smile. I have to admit that I miss her smile too. Nevertheless I still can't tell if they're together or not.

A weird thing happened today at lunch. Cat and Tori had this huge discussion in the middle of the courtyard. It drew a lot of attention, even mine. When Tori stormed into the building and left poor little Cat there alone, she looked at me with watery eyes and I could almost read in her eyes 'help'. That was the first time I felt sorry for Cat in that whole week. But the weirdest thing happened today. When I came home from school, Cat was here. In my bedroom.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, confused as fuck.

"Your mom let me in." she replied carefree sitting in the edge of my bed with those fucking short shorts that make me distract myself.

"But what are you doing here, Cat?" I asked. She got up and reached out to me, put her hand on my cheek and I furrowed my brows. She didn't say anything and kissed me. A soft kiss on my lips and I backed off. "You're with Tori." I replied with sadness in my voice.

"Not anymore." that made a smile cross myself almost immediately. Is this a dream? I don't think so. And if it is, I don't wanna wake up.

The end.


End file.
